


texting: why we check who we add to a group chat instead of clicking 'add all'

by dulldork



Series: Hamiltexting [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Coffee, College AU, F/F, F/M, M/M, Modern AU, Other, but they're never there, lots of smols, texting au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-14 17:27:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10541148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dulldork/pseuds/dulldork
Summary: magenta&cheese: OH YESmagenta&cheese: I'M GOING THERE TOOred&cute: REALLYsmolfite-me: REALLY!?(In which some relevations occur, aaron is overworked, people are gag-worthy 'cute', and someone bakes)





	

-peggysus _has created the chat: we are too lazy-_

_-peggysus has added angelqueen, lizabun, johnisnotachurch, magenta &cheese, jemmymads, talltailor, adotburr, smolfite-me, theoteddy, TURTLES, red&cute and largebaugette to 'we are too lazy'-_

peggysus: hey

smolfite-me: hi

magenta&cheese: why

largebaugette: play nice mes amis

angelqueen: why are we here?

peggysus: @red&cute explain

red&cute: i got the thing 

talltailor: YAY

lizabun: good!

TURTLES: yeah! I knew you could get it

jemmymads: What is the thing?

red&cute: the half scholarship for the acting school I wanted to go to but didn't have enough money

jemmymads: Congratulations.

red&cute: thanks

magenta&cheese: what school is it?

red&cute: Nelson School of Arts, founded by _the_ Maria Nelson

magenta&cheese: OH YES

magenta&cheese: I'M GOING THERE TOO

red&cute: REALLY

smolfite-me: REALLY!?

magenta&cheese: YEAH! why does hamilton care?

smolfite-me: i thought we'd end up going to the same college and i was not looking forward to that

magenta&cheese: the feeling is mutual

angelqueen: shut up if you want to release sexual tensions, go to private

smolfite-me: fight me

magenta&cheese: gladly

TURTLES: as much as i love you thomas don't break my best friends nose

magenta&cheese: i won't

TURTLES: good 

peggysus: hey where are @theoteddy and @adotburr at

adotburr: it's seven am go back to sleep some of us need to catch up on sleep from tests

angelqueen: oh yeah you and john are taking extra courses during the summer

TURTLES: wat 

angelqueen: church

TURTLES: oh

theoteddy: you also interrupted a perfect cuddle session 

lizabun: perfect?

lizabun: but I wasn't there

theoteddy: *near perfect

lizabun: how about I make it perfect?

adotburr: I wouldn't mind the slightest 

_-lizabun has exited the chat 'we are too lazy'-_

smolfite-me: *gags*

magenta&cheese: *gags*

TURTLES: *gags*

peggysus: *gags*

largebaguette: *gags*

jemmymads: *gags*

angelqueen: *gags*

talltailor: shut up they're all adorable and I get to see it

largebaguette: how 

talltailor: Aaron's my roommate remember?

TURTLES: I forgot about that

smolfite-me: so did i 

adotburr: you're such a dad friend-(Theo who stole A-a-rons phone because hers died)

theoteddy: LIES (-Aaron whos taller girlfriend just doesn't want to use her own phone)

talltailor: and that's a bad thing because...

adotburr: it's not -theo 

adotburr: LIZA IS HERE BYE

_-theoteddy and adotburr have exited the chat 'we are too lazy'-_

angelqueen: people leave too soon in life

jemmymads: well I'll add to that list of people

_-jemmymads has exited the chat 'we at too lazy'-_

magenta&cheese: nooo don't leave meee with these people jemmy why

TURTLES: *coughs*

magenta&cheese: you don't count you are currently eating the breakfast I made you 

largebaguette: how does that make him not count?

magenta&cheese: also applies to you, I like you enough to actually make food for you in the morning 

talltailor: how are you guys out of bed at this time?

magenta&cheese: I went to bed at 10 and woke up early

talltailor: like I said HOW

peggysus: herc some people are actually morning people

talltailor: really?

peggysus: yes child they are not myths

TURTLES: hey laf can me and Thomas go over to you and Alex's place 

largebaguette: sure mon ami

magenta&cheese: we're driving over

_-magenta &cheese, largebaguette and TURTLES have exited the chat 'we are too lazy'-_

smolfite-me: has no one paid attention to the name yet

angelqueen: I don't think it matters

talltailor: angies right

peggysus: I was referencing how I couldn't bother to come up with a name

smolfite-me: okay

smolfite-me: laf is making something good and I don't know what it is 

peggysus: than check

smolfite-me: it's crepes

angelqueen: save some for me 

smolfite-me: of course 

talltailor: me too but I have been invited to join a cuddle party and cannot refuse 

smolfite-me: and miss spending time with you s/o 

talltailor: yeah laf will understand 

peggysus: angie can we join laf and they're crepes 

angelqueen: sure

_-angelqueen, talltailor, and peggysus have exited the chat 'we are too lazy'-_

smolfite-me: im alone now

_-smolfite-me has exited the chat 'we are too lazy'-_

johnisnotachurch: what the-

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey I kinda did this in a rush and hope y'all enjoy it-I have some weird ships that are adorable so yup. Also Maria Nelson was the first person to introduce me to acting as she was my drama teacher.


End file.
